Weiss' Pampered Kitten
by White Rose Trash
Summary: Ruby is stressed out with a distinct lack of alone time with Weiss. Weiss plans to fix that, spoiling Ruby in the process. Featuring the rare kitty faunus Ruby.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I had lots of issues with my motivation to write even though I've had as many ideas as ever. This fic was just a spontaneous idea that spiraled out of control. There's not enough kitty Ruby in this world, so I figured I'd fix that just a bit. Thanks for all of your patience and I hope you enjoy this fluffy and smutty story.**

Weiss sighed and leaned back in her chair. She was nearly done with her essay on 18th century historical literature, and still had plenty of time to finish. She glanced to the side to see how Ruby was doing, and was met with a concerning sight. Ruby's brow was furrowed and her kitty ears were drooping slightly in frustration. Ruby had a tendency to stress herself out, and it was usually up to Weiss to realize and help her relax.

Ruby didn't seem fazed as Weiss approached her from behind, so she wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tight. Ruby's ears immediately flattened in protest and she squirmed in Weiss' hold. "Don't scare me like that Weiss! And let go please, I need to get this done."

Weiss giggled "Oh c'mon Ruby. I can tell just from looking at you that you're stressed out. What's wrong kitty, you can talk to me."

Ruby huffed, but Weiss' show of care and concern was enough to break her resistance. "I'm just worried about the test at the end of the week, and I have still have to finish writing this essay and-"

"Shh" Weiss interrupted, pulling Ruby into a hug "I know there's a lot to do right now, but that's normal. Is something else bothering you?"

Ruby's ears drooped further, and she avoided Weiss' gaze. "Normally I'd be okay, but I've just been feeling well... _pent up_ lately. It's been a few weeks since we've had any time to...y'know."

Weiss kissed her tenderly, rubbing her back gently as she did so. "Then let's make some time. I miss being intimate with you too."

Ruby snuggled into Weiss' inviting embrace as she began to gently stroke her soft ear, producing a few short purrs of content before Ruby spoke up. "B-But I have so much to work on"

"You won't work as well when you're stressing yourself out like this. Let's just take some time for us okay? I promise I'll help you catch up if you're still worried about time." Weiss soothed

"Okay" Ruby conceded "T-Thank you Weiss."

Weiss squeezed her "It's nothing Ruby. I love you, and that means taking care of you when you're anxious."

"I love you too." Ruby began "...and Weiss?"

"Yes love" Weiss responded

"Do you uh...think you could _play_ with me tonight." Ruby confessed, her cheeks tinted a light red.

"Of course my kinky kitten. You can just relax, I'll take care of you." Weiss affirmed. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to Ruby's and causing her to melt into the kiss. With her tendency to get stressed and anxious, Ruby loved that Weiss always seemed to be able to slow her down and soothe her.

"Why don't you just get dressed for me okay? I'll get everything else ready" Weiss suggested.

Ruby nodded happily, unable to keep a small smile off her face as she shut the bathroom door behind her to change. During their intimate moments in which Ruby submitted to Weiss, she did nothing short of completely spoiling her. Part of this was Ruby's expressed interest, but with Weiss' access to money, she took it seriously. The outfit Ruby was currently changing into consisted of a black lace bra with red trim, Thigh highs with a matching color scheme, and a distinct lack of panties. Weiss had insisted that they wouldn't be necessary, and that Ruby was much more appealing with the area in between her legs bare for Weiss to touch and admire.

As Ruby exited in her outfit, her face reddened and her ears flattened as Weiss rather shamelessly ogled her lack of covering. When Weiss' eyes reached Ruby's she smiled, motioning for Ruby to come sit next to her on the bed. Ruby shuffled over, not sure whether to be embarrassed or excited that Weiss stared at her crotch most of the time until she sat settled in a position with Ruby almost sitting on Weiss' lap, the rest of the items needed for their play sitting on a small table to the side.

Once they were in a comfortable position, Weiss embraced Ruby, kissing the back of her neck gently and squeezing her close. "I don't know what you looked all embarrassed about, you're just as beautiful and sexy as ever." Weiss whispered, soothing Ruby further. Ruby shifted and snuggled into her embrace, relaxing as Weiss began to take care of her as she always did.

Weiss began rubbing her belly gently, kissing the side of her neck as she did so and occasionally whispering "I love you" softly into her ear. Even though Ruby was dressed in a sexy outfit and prepared to submit to her, Weiss couldn't help but shower her in love. She knew Ruby was stressed, so it certainly couldn't hurt.

"Before we get started. I need to know that you remember how to tell me to stop" she leaned closer, continuing in a seductive tone, "and since you enjoy not being able to speak so much, we'll have to use an action instead"

Ruby let out a small shiver at Weiss' teasing, kicking out her right leg three times as they had discussed the first time Ruby had wanted to explore this aspect of their relationship.

"Good. You know I'd never dream of making you uncomfortable, but you need to know just in case" Weiss whispered with warmth

"I know. I love you Weiss." Ruby replied, eager to express her content with Weiss' care.

Weiss brushed her index finger lovingly over the fuzzy tip of Ruby's ear and Ruby nuzzled affectionately in response. The first item Weiss grabbed off the table was a black collar with a red outline, the inside of the collar coated in short, red fur that felt soft against the skin. Ruby hummed as Weiss wrapped it around her neck, hearing several soft clicks as she tightened it.

"Is that okay? Too tight?" Weiss asked routinely.

"Hmm. Maybe try one notch looser?" Ruby asked

Weiss fiddled with the collar for a moment before Ruby felt it loosen just a bit.

"Better?" Weiss asked

"Perfect" Ruby purred, basking in the gentle concern and love as Weiss continued to prepare her.

Weiss paused to pepper the base of Ruby's ear in short kisses, taking her time to relax Ruby before they began.

"Hands behind your back, love" Weiss commanded gently

Ruby did as she was told, feeling the matching red and black cuffs with a similar fuzzy lining to her collar click into place, restraining her arms behind her back while still retaining a comfortable feel. Weiss grabbed her hands, squeezing them gently and kissing her as Ruby squeezed back. Weiss' hands returned to roam across Ruby's belly, finally causing Ruby to close her eyes in content. There wasn't a thing to worry about when she was safe in Weiss' arms.

"Everything okay so far? Still want to keep going?" Weiss asked

Ruby nodded happily, needily squirming until Weiss squeezed her and gave a few kisses on her neck to appease her.

"Which gag do you want? The bit or the ball?" Weiss inquired, continuing to give small affectionate motions while Ruby decided

"The ball gag, please" Ruby decided somewhat sheepishly.

"Of course" Weiss replied "Do you want the one with holes in it?"

Ruby nodded and gave Weiss a few moments to prepare.

"Open _wiiide_ " Weiss said in a sing songy voice, causing Ruby to giggle a bit as she opened her mouth and allowed Weiss to secure the gag.

"Does it feel okay?" Weiss asked as she continued to needlessly fuss over Ruby's comfort, much to her content.

Ruby nodded once again, feeling the excitement build as she began to truly feel the control being handed to Weiss.

Ruby wasn't very interested in a more traditional submissive play with Weiss, she just thoroughly enjoyed the idea of being rendered completely under Weiss' control while Weiss covered her in praise and pleasure. Weiss' main interest was to please Ruby, no matter what she was into. She always did a wonderful job at fulfilling Ruby's desires and pressing all of the buttons that made her shiver and squirm in need.

"Just one last thing then we can start. Do you want the pretty red blindfold or the pretty black one?" Weiss asked, always insistent on giving Ruby the most choice in how she was spoiled.

Ruby replied with a weak moan through the gag, clearly unable to make an understandable response to the question.

"Oh. Right." Weiss responded "Want me to pick for you?"

Ruby nodded

Weiss selected the deep red blindfold, wrapping it around her eyes and securing it with a small knot that would be easy to undo if Ruby became uncomfortable.

"Ready now? Sure you want to start?"

Ruby nodded one final time, the beginning of the scene marked with a warm kiss and nibble on the side of Ruby's kept purposefully silent as her hands roamed and traced over the expanse of bare skin on Ruby's body. Her fingers danced across Ruby's belly, causing her to shiver. She brushed gently over the top of Ruby's tender thigh, but decided to leave any further attention below her waist for later. She caressed Ruby's cheek and gently scratched her chin, causing Ruby to let out a muffled coo of content. The silence kept Ruby in suspense as Weiss' hands caressed her heated skin.

When she felt Ruby become tense in anticipation, Weiss blew a warm breath in her ear and whispered huskily "Are you a naughty girl?"

Ruby moaned weakly through the gag, nodding just a bit

Weiss hummed thoughtfully "Hmm, actually that's not quite right. Let me rephrase, are you _my_ naughty girl?"

Ruby moaned enthusiastically this time, nodding and squirming happily.

Weiss chuckled with warmth, nipping gently at Ruby's sensitive ear. "That's right, and you know I love my naughty girl. Do you want me to play with you?"

" _Mhmm Mhmm!"_ Ruby cried out softly. The excited sounds muffled by the gag were as pleasing to Weiss' ear as ever.

"Promise to be a good girl for me?" Weiss led on.

Ruby responded with more furious nodding. She was soaking up the attention and light teasing, trying to encourage Weiss to offer as much of it as possible.

Weiss kissed her cheek gently, the soft touches a constant reminder that Weiss' domination was gentle and loving. "You always are" Weiss whispered softly while she resumed tracing her fingers over Ruby's skin. "I can tell how much you want it. All I've done is tied you up to be my pretty little toy and you're already squirming and begging to be touched." Weiss teased with a resulting shiver from Ruby "But how could I not play with such an adorable and tempting pet. And you are tempting. You can't move or speak, or even see. I can play with you _however I want_."

Ruby moaned desperately and rocked her hips, a soft whine making its way through the gag. The teasing was doing a wonderful job at winding her up, she just needed Weiss to _touch her_. Weiss had no desire to tease Ruby into discomfort, however slight it may be, so she knew Ruby would need _physical_ attention soon, but she intended to drag it out for as long as she could.

"Hmm, how to play with my lovely pet?" Weiss pondered "It's not like you could tell anyway, could you. You can't even see where I'm going to touch you next. I could touch you here." she traced a single finger across Ruby's belly, "or here" her finger brushed against Ruby's side, causing her to twitch slightly in surprise "or here" ever so gently flicking the tip of her sensitive ear, producing a small shudder "or here" this time running it down to the base of her spine and causing a full body shiver. She blew a hot breath into Ruby's ear "Or I could just whisper all of the dirty things I know you want me to do to you in your ear until you're dripping onto the sheets. Would you like that? Do you want me to suck on that needy clit of yours until your legs are shaking?"

Ruby lacked the capacity for any coherent thought at this point, only moaning with need into the gag with the hopes of having the growing need between her legs taken care of.

"Good girl" Weiss cooed "What about if I touch you here?" Weiss asked as she cupped Ruby's folds, chuckling softly as she could feel Ruby's arousal already coating her hand.

Ruby moaned in pleasure this time, rocking her sex needily against Weiss' palm, the moans rising in pitch as the relief she longed for began to wash warm tingles over her body.

"Such a good kitty" Weiss praised "I bet you could come just from this, just from bucking your swollen clit against my hand, couldn't you"

Ruby moaned loudly and nodded. If Weiss gave her too much longer she wouldn't have to wait to get her answer.

"But you don't want that do you. You want me to touch and play with you. You don't want to do the work. You want _me_ to make you come, don't you kitten?" Weiss taunted

Ruby nodded frantically, slowing down the motion of her hips in the vague hope that Weiss would fulfill her wish.

"You've been such a good girl, moaning and showing me just how much you want it. Just let it all out, show me how much you need it. Show me what a good girl you are." Weiss whispered with warmth as she replaced her palm with two fingers working Ruby's nub in tight circles.

Ruby's moans peaked, raw pleasure erupting from her nerves as Weiss placed her other hand on Ruby's stomach to still and hold her, the warm kisses on her neck comforting her as the pleasure refused to stop climbing. Weiss continued to whisper soft praise in her ear, affirming how much she loved Ruby, and only allowing her to relax and give into the pleasure more. Her toes curled and her breath grew short, the climax she so desperately needed was within arms reach until Weiss' fingers began to slow, making the pleasure plateau and then gradually decline

Ruby whined loudly, squirming and rocking her hips in protest until Weiss soothed her. "Shh, I'm still going to make you come. You've been such a good girl that I'm going to make you feel even better."

While Weiss prepared her unknown reward, Ruby whined steadily as slow circles on her clit kept her tense and needy. She was so lost in the feeling that she jumped when she felt a cold touch on her stomach that trailed across her skin. Weiss dragged unknown object across her skin, the cold surface sending shivers down her spine.

Weiss giggled at the reaction as Ruby continued to squirm. "Recognize it yet? It's your favorite toy, I'm just warming it up for you."

Ruby shivered as she realized the foreign sensation was the ribbed glass dildo that she loved so much. Slowly the feeling of the toy gliding across her skin became warmer, and she whined for Weiss to use the toy for its intended purpose.

Weiss cupped her sex gently again, leaving her clit aching for attention. "Your skin is so hot, do you want me to warm the toy up in your needy pussy?"

Ruby cried out in desperation, nodding and bucking her hips.

"You're such a good girl, you've earned it."

Ruby tensed as she felt pressure against her entrance, a soft moan finding its way through the gag as Weiss pushed the toy in agonizingly slow, a soft squeak interrupting her moan as the toy sunk down to the base. Her moan peaked as Weiss began stroking and circling her nearly forgotten clit, and she remembered what Weiss had promised her.

"That's a good girl. I love my kitty. Just relax and moan for me. I want to hear how good it feels to come."

Weiss set a rapid pace fitting of Ruby's patience, sliding the toy in and out of Ruby's entrance while angling it to hit all of the sweet spots that she knew so well, all the while rubbing Ruby's swollen clit with two fingers in heavenly circles. Ruby squeaked and moaned and cried out in pleasure. Her body trembling as the climax that had previously faded came back twofold. There was a long desperate moan as she reached the edge, the pleasure threatening to overwhelm her.

"Your legs are shaking. Are you close?" Weiss asked

Ruby nodded frantically and whined

"Need me to say the words?"

Another desperate nod

Weiss leaned close to her ear, nipping gently at the tip and breathing slowly into it, just to savor how badly Ruby wanted it. Deciding that she'd had her fun, and that Ruby had been patient while she wound her up to this moment, she gave her release. "Come for me."

Ruby wailed into the gag, bucking hard against the toy and Weiss' fingers, the pleasure shooting through her core and spreading throughout her body in steady waves. Weiss continued to touch and stroke her sensitive spots, helping extend the climax for as long as her body could maintain it. She whispered loving praise into Ruby's ear while she rode her peak, nuzzling and kissing Ruby's neck as she descended from it.

When Ruby's breathing began to slow Weiss carefully pulled the toy out of her, causing Ruby to shudder. "That's my good kitty. You've earned as much as you want, would you like me to keep going?" Weiss asked sweetly

Ruby shook her head slowly.

"That's just fine, you did such a good job, I love you my beautiful kitten." Weiss whispered between warm kisses on the back and side of her neck. Ruby let out a soft, happy moan through the gag. She loved when Weiss held her like this. She was just as vulnerable and exposed, but Weiss poured love over her anyways.

"You don't have to do any work. Just let me take care of you." Weiss promised with an especially soft kiss.

Ruby hummed as she felt the gentle grasp on the collar around her throat loosen and then disappear, the first and foremost sign that their play was over. She was no longer the beloved pet of a generous mistress, but back to being the equally beloved girlfriend of the beautiful Weiss Schnee.

"I love you so much." Weiss whispered softly into her ear, "I just couldn't wait any longer to remind you of that."

Ruby hummed contentedly, the affection feeling almost as good as the preceding climax. Next Ruby felt the gag preventing her speech loosen and then come undone. Weiss gave her a few moments to close her mouth and swallow twice before bringing a soft cloth to wipe away the saliva that had dripped down her chin and neck.

Weiss took her time removing the cuffs, squeezing Ruby close and gently caressing her. The desire to smother Ruby in the soft love she craved so much overtook the need to free her from her restraints.

When Weiss finished coating the skin that had been covered by the collar in love marks, she finally moved to Ruby's binds. She squeezed both of Ruby's hands gently, securing the action with a soft smooch on the top of her back before loosening the restraints and setting them on the table beside her.

Now only the blindfold remained. Weiss unwound the knot at the back but kept the blindfold in place, using her free hand to caress Ruby's cheek and turn her head to the side. She pressed her lips to Ruby's while she pulled the blindfold away.

Ruby melted into the kiss, chasing down Weiss' lips whenever she attempted to separate, her fuzzy ears flattened against her head. Weiss secured Ruby in her arms and dragged her down, wrapping protectively around her.

"My kitty" she mumbled lightheartedly, causing Ruby to chuckle and shift further into Weiss' embrace. A comfortable silence settled over them as Weiss took the time to run her fingers over Ruby's tender skin as gently as possible until Ruby became too needy, turning around to capture Weiss' lips in a deep kiss.

Their hands threaded through each other's hair, the kiss deepening until Ruby was moaning softly as Weiss' tongue explored her mouth. No matter how vulnerable she was, she always felt safe when she was next to Weiss.

When the need for air forced them to separate, Ruby began to nuzzle into Weiss' neck, a gentle purr rising from Ruby's throat that turned into a constant soft rumble. Weiss stroked her hair just the way Ruby liked, gently rubbing the small of her back with the other. "I love you Ruby. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Ruby just shook her head against Weiss' neck, whining when Weiss' hand stopped running through her hair for a moment.

"How about your jaw? Is it sore at all?"

Ruby shook her head again.

"If anything was sore or hurt you'd tell me right?"

Ruby nodded impatiently.

"Do you feel better, are you less stressed now?"

Ruby whined loudly. " _Weissss_ stop fussing so much and snuggle with me already. I feel much better and I appreciate everything you do for me, but you _know_ how needy I get after we're done playing."

Weiss giggled and resumed running her hands through Ruby's silky hair. "I know I know, I just want to make sure you're alright. I love you Ruby, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You don't ever have to be embarrassed or reserved about what you desire. If you need us to have intimate time all you have to do is tell me. If that means collars and cuffs, or just sex, or even just a nap with snuggles, I'm always here for isn't a day where I don't feel so lucky to be able to call you mine.

Ruby purred and purred, needily nuzzling and squeezing Weiss close. She felt so loved and safe, she didn't know how'd she'd ever manage to leave Weiss' arms, but it didn't matter. For now all she needed to do was close her eyes and let Weiss love her the way she always did.

Weiss ran her fingers delicately over Ruby's soft ears, making her nuzzling needier than ever. "I love it when you purr. The sound is so pretty, it makes me feel so warm inside to know that you feel safe with me, that I can make you happy. Every time I fall asleep to the sound of your purring, I know I fell in love with you. I fell in love with my soul mate, and I'll never leave you."

Ruby's purring grew louder for a few moments until it gradually faded away into sleep. Weiss kissed her forehead and wished her sweet dreams as Ruby's warm body and soft breathing lulled her to sleep

 **A/N: Reviews are loved and adored as always. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize again for the sporadic updates, but I really have a soft spot for this fic, so you can expect at least a couple more chapters. Thanks for you patience and I hope you enjoy**

"Weiss, look! I did it!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, a wide grin lighting up her face with both ears perked up.

Weiss glanced at the sheet of paper in Ruby's hand. Near the top there was a large 95/100 written in black ink. Weiss' lips instantly formed into a smile. Ruby had worked very hard to study for the exam, and it seemed as if all her work along with Weiss' "help" had paid off. One look into Ruby's shining eyes and she could tell what she wanted. Weiss pulled her into a tight hug, instantly feeling Ruby press her body further against her.

"I'm so proud of you," Weiss whispered with warmth.

Ruby nuzzled happily against Weiss' shoulder, adoring the attention and love from her partner.

Weiss finished the embrace with a kiss to Ruby's forehead. "So now that the tests are over for now. What do you want to do?"

Ruby's face flushed and she looked at the ground bashfully "I was thinking maybe we could snuggle and make out?"

Weiss smiled, bringing her hand to Ruby's chin and lifting her up. She stared into Ruby's eyes for a moment, causing her face to redden, and kissed her lips gently. "Funny you say that, because I was thinking the same thing." Before Ruby could respond, she was lifted into the air, letting out a surprised yet happy squeal as she was carried to bed.

Weiss plopped Ruby down onto the bed, climbing in after her and hastily throwing the blanket over them. It didn't take long for Ruby to find her place snuggled gleefully against Weiss' chest, humming happily as she felt Weiss' arms wrap around her. There was no place in the world Ruby felt as safe as she did in Weiss' arms. Being held by Weiss was when she could fully express herself without a worry in the world. She could share the joy of her happy moments, and be comforted and cared for during her moments of weakness. No matter how she was feeling, she was always secure next to Weiss.

She was snapped out of her blissful thoughts as Weiss rubbed her nose affectionately against her own. Ruby giggled a bit, staring into Weiss' eyes lovingly. "I love you," she whispered softly.

"I love you too," Weiss replied, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Ruby's.

The kiss was slow and gentle, a physical affirmation of her verbal statement, and Weiss kept it that way. Or at least, she tried to. It wasn't her fault that Ruby's soft little moans of content were so tempting, or that the taste of her lips was so addicting. She didn't even realize how deep the kiss was until Ruby adorably grasped at the back of her shirt in an attempt to tell Weiss "more."

Weiss was never one to keep Ruby from what she wanted for very long. She threaded her hand through Ruby's hair, one finger gently stroking her kitty ear. Ruby moaned at the sensation, allowing Weiss' tongue to invade her mouth and cause her to fall limp into Weiss' hold. She let Weiss take control of the kiss, moaning in content until she realized that there wasn't any air left in her lungs.

Ruby broke the kiss with a gasp, her ears pressed flat against her head and her face flushed.

"Geez Weiss, let me breathe," Ruby panted.

Weiss grumbled in protest. She supposed air was necessary if she wanted to keep Ruby around, but her lips still looked so soft and she hadn't quite got enough of Ruby's cute moans.

Weiss counted three breathless huffs from Ruby and decided it was enough for now, aggressively pushing her lips to Ruby's again.

There was a short squeak of surprise before Ruby melted into the kiss anyway as all of her senses became concerned with only one thing: Weiss. She could feel the warmth of Weiss' body against hers. She could taste Weiss' lips and tongue as they melded with her own. She could hear Weiss' moans and soft grunts as she continually tried to deepen the kiss, and she could smell Weiss' lovely vanilla shampoo.

After the constant stress of schoolwork consuming her for the past few weeks, being able to focus on Weiss and nothing but Weiss was the closest Ruby thought she could get to heaven. Weiss separated from the kiss again to allow both of them to breathe. Her desire for Ruby's lips was mostly sated, so she turned Ruby to the side and curled around her. She gently secured her arms around Ruby's waist while Ruby continued to gasp and pant. She caught her breath as Weiss made sure she was pressed tightly against her, Weiss nuzzling affectionately against Ruby's neck.

Ruby hummed contentedly, happiness bubbling up inside her at the reminder that she was one of the very few people who got to experience Weiss' loving, soft, and touchy side. The warm treatment she received was reserved for only those who Weiss cared for dearly, and the kisses and mushy words were for her alone.

Weiss' hair tickled her face as pecked the side of her neck repeatedly. It didn't take Weiss long to pop the inevitable question.

"Mind if I leave a few marks?" she asked, immediately resuming the short kisses as if to voice just how badly she wanted to pour love out over Ruby's tender skin.

"Of course, I don't mind who knows that I'm all yours," Ruby purred.

Weiss squeezed her happily, immediately burying her face into Ruby's neck and kissing sensually. The kisses weren't jealous or possessive. Ruby had chosen her and Weiss trusted her with all her heart. She just needed a vent for all of appreciation she had for Ruby. Maybe it was her lack of emotion growing up, or the suppression of her desires that Ruby had helped her undo, but Weiss felt a bottomless need to show Ruby how much she loved her, and the only struggle was finding all the different ways to express it.

She nipped and nibbled at the soft skin, Ruby's noises of content and gentle shifting and squirming encouraging further attention until the only unmarked spots were too high to cover if needed.

Weiss whined softly and hitched Ruby's shirt up to gently rub her belly and smile at the happy coos it caused. They lay in blissful silence for a few moments before Ruby spoke up softly

"Thank you for helping me with the test, Weiss. I couldn't have done it without you," she confessed.

Weiss smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "There's no need for thanks. You never have to worry about doing things alone if you don't want to. I'll always be here to help if you need it."

"And thanks for helping me…relax. Sometimes I get all strung up and I don't even realize it and I can't focus and—" Ruby's rambling was interrupted as Weiss pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. You don't think I know you well enough to notice that? Even when you don't know it, I'll be here to help you loosen up okay?" Weiss assured.

Ruby shifted happily in Weiss' embrace, cueing her to squeeze her a little tighter.

"Speaking of stress relief, you need to unwind after that test right? Surely you must want to play tonight," Weiss whispered huskily.

Ruby shivered at the suggestion. "I—I don't know..."

Weiss hummed softly and kissed her neck sensually. "We don't have to if you don't want to. I'm happy enough to cuddle you until you fall asleep."

"N—No I want to it's just that—um..." Ruby stammered.

"It's just what?" Weiss asked.

"...I didn't want to admit it," Ruby mumbled with a light blush.

Weiss chuckled softly, squeezing Ruby and whispering, "You know I love it when you tell me what you want, there's no need to get embarrassed."

There was a short pause before Ruby responded, "I love you"

"I love you too," came the warm reply.

"There's just one problem…I don't want to leave your arms," Ruby said, her lips jutting into a pout.

Weiss groaned in annoyance. She hadn't considered that she'd have to let go of Ruby for more than a few moments.

"Okay. How about on the count of three, I'll let go. You go change and I'll get everything else ready. Deal?"

Ruby nodded in agreement, and Weiss let go after the brief countdown was over.

Ruby seemingly rushed to the bathroom while Weiss retrieved the small box from under their bed. She pulled out the collar and cuffs that matched Ruby's outfit. She smiled as memories of their previous endeavors into intimate behavior flooded back to her. She set the items down on the bed with care and grabbed a few more toys for ease of access, should she decide Ruby deserved them, before returning the box to its spot under the bed.

In the bathroom, Ruby stared at herself in the mirror, a slight blush tinting her face as she eyed her outfit… or rather the lack of it. She was more confident in her looks than before, Weiss' constant love and encouragement had made sure of that, but it didn't stop that nervous excitement from bubbling up inside her at the prospect of being so exposed to her lover. So with one final deep breath, Ruby opened the door and took a step into their bedroom.

She couldn't help but blush and avoid Weiss' hungry gaze as she shuffled towards her. The way Weiss stared at her produced a feeling like no other. She looked up when she heard Weiss gently patting her lap, and Ruby happily climbed into it, burying her face into Weiss' chest as her arms wrapped around her.

"You look sexier than ever in that outfit. You are so beautiful," Weiss whispered lovingly.

Ruby squirmed. She was so exposed and vulnerable, but she was with Weiss, and that made all the difference between discomfort and addictive arousal.

"Need anything before we start?" Weiss asked. She had made a habit of making sure Ruby was completely comfortable before they started play.

"A kiss maybe?" Ruby asked, her eyes flicking down to avoid Weiss' gaze.

Weiss leaned forward without hesitation and pressed her lips to Ruby's. Ruby's ears twitched occasionally in delight until Weiss pulled away from the slow kiss.

"Have I ever failed to take care of you?" Weiss asked. Ruby rested her head against Weiss' chest and shook her head.

"I promise you I don't plan to start now. Just relax and let me take care of the rest," Weiss assured. She rubbed Ruby's back gently and kissed her forehead as Ruby began to purr.

Weiss grabbed the red and black collar, her thumb brushing against the soft lining as she turned Ruby around and undid it, allowing her to wrap it around Ruby's neck. She tightened it to just the spot that Ruby liked, and couldn't help but blush at the adorable sight of Ruby's ears twitching happily as she was collared. She adored that Ruby trusted her so much. She promised herself she'd never take it for granted.

Next were the cuffs, Weiss guiding Ruby's hands behind her back and linking them together. As depraved as most might consider their bedroom activities, both girls cherished the way Weiss expressed her love and affection through the soft restraining and collaring of Ruby before their play.

When the cuffs were tightened appropriately, Weiss paused to squeeze her and kiss her neck softly. "Since you did such a good job on the test, is there anything in particular you want to try tonight? Or even something you just really like when I do to you?" Weiss asked, that tint of gentle dominance already lighting up her voice.

Ruby shifted uncomfortably and blushed, hesitating until Weiss' gentle affections convinced her to speak up. "T—there is, but promise you won't laugh?"

Weiss' tone turned soft. "Why would I laugh at your desires? I take your pleasure seriously, you know that."

Ruby shivered at the statement. Weiss did, and the result was that she knew how to press all of her buttons in just the way that drove Ruby crazy. "I—um I w—want you to t—tease me." Ruby stammered.

Weiss smiled and smooched the back of her neck to help remind her she was safe and loved. "You want me to tease you? Such a naughty girl. I just love it when you're naughty."

Ruby whined and squirmed, but a soft kiss and a loving whisper were enough to calm her.

"How do you want me to tease you, hmm? Do you want me to touch your gorgeous body all over but ignore that sweet spot between your legs until you're leaking onto the sheets, or maybe you want me to stop just before you're finished so you can feel it fade away over and over until you just can't take it anymore, or maybe you want me to hold you right at that edge until you're squirming and begging for just the little bit more you need for release. What will it be, kitten?" Weiss whispered huskily.

Ruby groaned and shivered. All of that all sounded like torture and they all sounded like bliss. Truth be told she didn't care what Weiss did to her as long as she was collared in her loving arms. It didn't take long to make her decision. "Y—yes" came the simple reply.

Weiss only chuckled. "You're even kinkier than I thought. It's good to be kinky. Just tell me everything you desire and I'll take care of the rest. You're such a good kitty."

Ruby moaned. It was easy to confess when Weiss made it feel so good to be as dirty and depraved as she wanted.

Weiss let her settle a little before asking which blindfold she would like. After some convincing that she looked especially pretty in it, Ruby chose the same red blindfold, smiling happily as Weiss secured it.

Weiss looked down at the available gags and frowned. If she was going to tease Ruby, she wanted to hear just how much she wanted it, and while Ruby's muffled moans were rather pleasant, she wanted to hear her words this time around.

"Do you mind if we skip the gag this time around? I want to hear just how bad I can make you want it."

Ruby shuddered but agreed without hesitation. She could only imagine what Weiss had in mind, but she knew she would be secure and loved regardless.

"Oh! I almost forgot. You remember the safe word right kitty?" Weiss exclaimed

"Beacon," she replyed.

"Good. I promise I'll take care of you. Are you ready to start?"

Ruby nodded happily, shifting until she was fully enveloped in Weiss' lap. Goosebumps covered her skin as Weiss' hands began to roam over her exposed body aimlessly. Normally it would just feel pleasant, but with the blindfold Weiss could be a bit devious.

On top of the fact that Ruby already couldn't see where she was touching her, Weiss would also occasionally jump over to gently squeeze or rub a particularly tender spot on her side or stomach. She left ghosting kisses sporadically on her back and neck until Ruby was shivering.

The excitement of the uncertainty of where or how Weiss would touch her next amplified the effect of the barrage of pleasant sensations. She whined when Weiss gently traced the inside of her thigh with her nail, causing Ruby to spread her legs and rock her hips gently.

Weiss blew a hot breath against Ruby's ear, nipping it before whispering seductively, "Not yet kitty, I'm not done playing with the rest of your body. Be a good girl for me."

Ruby whined pitifully which earned a gentle kiss and belly rub to appease her. Weiss continued with her game of gentle, fleeting touches for a few more minutes before placing both hands near Ruby's waist and slowly trailing upwards while nibbling on her ear. When she reached her chest, she traced under the curve of her breast before gently palming each one and beginning to slowly knead each one.

Ruby suppressed a full-blown moan but still let a small whimper slip as she arched her back slightly.

"I know that feels good. Make more of those beautiful noises I love so much. Pretty please?" Weiss accented her request by gently rubbing Ruby's stiff peaks with her index fingers and ever so gently kissing her ear.

"Mmmmmnnn." Ruby moaned loudly as she leaned forward into Weiss' hold.

"Good girl," Weiss cooed. "Show me what a horny kitty you are."

Ruby squirmed and whimpered. She couldn't control herself when Weiss treated her like this. The way Weiss' touches made her shiver and moan but still made her ache for more. The gently whispered praises in her ear. The short brushes against her sensitive skin. The hot breaths tickling her neck. It was all so much and she was in love with it.

Suddenly Weiss latched her mouth onto Ruby's neck, suckling greedily while she took each of Ruby's nipples between her index fingers and thumbs, squeezing them ever so gently and rolling them incessantly.

"Aahhh Weisssss" Ruby cried out in pleasant surprise. Usually Weiss didn't spend this much time neglecting her lower lips, nor did she usually have such an obsession with her sensitive chest. All of this caused her lower lips to begin throbbing from the lack of attention.

Weiss wasn't oblivious, however, and she knew Ruby needed some relief soon. But Ruby had asked to be teased, and Weiss was going to give Ruby what she wanted, after all. Weiss dipped one hand between Ruby's legs, running her fingers as gently as possible over her thighs, alternating with quick jumps to keep Ruby on edge. With the other hand, Weiss drew lazy patterns on her lower stomach, teasing just above where Ruby wanted it most.

Weiss' latest move wore through the last of Ruby's resistance. She began squirming, erratically writhing her hips while letting out a long whine.

Weiss kissed her gently on the side of her neck. "Is something wrong kitty? Does this not feel good?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Ruby whimpered and bucked her hips. "W—Weiss please. I can't take it anymore."

Weiss hummed thoughtfully and whispered in her ear. "Want me to to touch your needy pussy?"

"Yessss," Ruby hissed, her hips almost humping the air in anticipation.

"Promise to be a good kitty?" Weiss asked.

"Mhmm!" Ruby exclaimed while nodding furiously.

Weiss chuckled. "You always are. I love you, kitten." Weiss slowly trailed her fingers down to Ruby's wetness and began slowly stroking her. She smiled as her fingers almost instantly became coated in Ruby's slick. She loved when Ruby was worked up. It meant she was doing a good job.

Ruby leaned against Weiss' hold and let out a low groan the second she felt Weiss' fingers where she needed it most. The lack of sight and Weiss' strong grip on her meant that the sensations Weiss gave her were the only thing she could focus on, and they threatened to overwhelm her in the best way she could imagine.

Weiss was only gently stroking up and down the entirety of Ruby's womanhood, but Ruby was bucking and pressing against Weiss' fingers like her life depended on it. The occasional brushes against her clit caused Ruby's whole body to jerk and she whined adorably at the fleeting feeling.

"Look at you, humping against my fingers like a kitty in heat. Do you really need it that bad?" Weiss teased.

Ruby nodded furiously and whined. She was so strung up already that Weiss' gentle rubbing just wasn't enough.

"Good girl. I guess I better give you what you need then, hmm? I'm gonna turn you around okay? Just lean against me and I'll guide you," Weiss whispered sweetly.

Ruby did as she was told, leaning into Weiss' embrace as she was slowly guided to face Weiss. Even with Ruby as worked up as she was, the intimacy of the moment caused her to shudder. With the blindfold robbing her of her sight, she was completely reliant on Weiss to do something as simple as reorienting her body. In the moment she was fragile, and even in that state Weiss knew just how to take care of her.

"You can lean against me now. I've got you," Weiss whispered. Ruby did as she was told, resting all of her weight against Weiss' chest. Even in this position Ruby was entirely reliant on Weiss. Her hands hands were behind her back, so there was no security she could get by grabbing onto Weiss or even the bedsheets. She had to trust Weiss to keep her secure. Thankfully there was no one else in the world she would hand that responsibility to.

"Good girl. I've got you now. I promise to keep you safe, I love you Ruby." Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear.

Ruby nuzzled into Weiss' chest and sighed in content. She loved that even with the sexual atmosphere, she could still feel Weiss' love.

"Don't worry," Weiss husked, bringing them back out of the soft moment she had created, "I'm not done with you yet. It'll be so much easier to touch your tempting body like this." Weiss wasted no time in pursuing her goal, finding Ruby's clitoris and rubbing the sensitive nub in tight circles.

Ruby was thankful that she had Weiss' chest to muffle the moans because she was far past the point of self control. Proper attention to her neglected clit caused every nerve between her legs to ignite, and her breathing turned into a quiet symphony of muffled whines, moans, and whimpers.

"Does it feel good when I touch there? Does my kitty like having her clit rubbed?" Weiss cooed.

The only response Ruby could manage was a drawn-out moan, the gentle rocking of her hips was the closest she could manage to a proper response.

Weiss chuckled. "Good girl. You make such pretty noises. Tell me, are you already close? I can feel you tensing up."

Ruby nodded and writhed. She felt like she was going to burst. Every circle pushed her closer and and closer until she could feel it. She had been teased so long and she needed the release. As she approached the edge she could feel the climax on the edge of her senses, she could feel the beginnings of bliss. Just a few more moments and she would be there. So close.

Except all of a sudden, the pleasure wasn't building up anymore. Instead it seemed to plateau, and then gradually fade. Weiss had slowed down. Ruby let out the most frustrated groan she could manage, humping uselessly against Weiss' slowly moving fingers. It wasn't fair! She could feel it and Weiss didn't give it to her!

Weiss pecked her on the forehead gently. "Shhhh. I know kitten. I know you want to cum, but think about how much better it'll feel when I give it to you. Can you be patient for me? You're such a good girl."

Ruby whined, but after a short pause she nodded. The feeling of of being so close to the edge without being allowed to reach completion was akin to torture, but with Weiss' gentle words and affection softening the blow, she knew it would be worth it.

"That's my good kitty. Just be patient, I know you can do it," Weiss praised.

Ruby groaned when Weiss' fingers returned to her clit. It felt so good, but knowing that Weiss wouldn't be bringing her to the release she so desperately craved both soured the pleasure and made her whole body tingle with arousal.

It didn't take long before Ruby was at her limit again. Weiss waited until she was sure Ruby was about to tip over and slowed her fingers, letting the promise of release slowly fade.

"Nooooo." Ruby groaned "Pleaaase"

"Good girl. You're doing so good. So patient. I'm so proud of you kitty. You deserve your reward, such a good kitty. I promise that was the last one. No more edging," Weiss whispered while rubbing Ruby's back to alleviate the denial.

Ruby whined and squirmed excitedly at the mention of a reward. With Weiss' loving praise and all of the teasing she'd endured so far, the only thing she could think about was the imminent release. She squeaked as Weiss resumed attention to her nub.

"Good girl," Weiss cooed. "Do you want to cum? Do you deserve to cum?"

Ruby nodded frantically, moaning in delight as the pleasure showed no signs of stopping. Now that she knew her reward was coming she couldn't control the pleasure. The inevitable climax pushed her to the edge in seconds. Salvation was just a few motions of Weiss' fingers away, and she was all too happy to give it.

Ruby let out a choked groan as the pleasure plateued right on the edge, Weiss' fingers keeping her just inches away from where she needed. It was the final straw as her resistance broke.

"W-Weiss hnnghhh you-you said that that" Ruby babbled

"I said I wouldn't stop again, I didn't say how long I'd decide to keep you at the edge." Weiss responded.

"But—but please Weiss please I need to cum! I need—I need—I need..." Ruby trailed off as she pleaded desperately.

"Shhh. Just listen to the sound of my voice okay?" Weiss commanded in the most soothing tone she could manage "3. 2. 1… Cum."

Ruby buried her face as far as she could into Weiss' chest and hoped it would be enough to muffle the scream as it tore from her lips. Euphoria exploded between her legs as every single moment of denial, tension and teasing made the resulting release uncontrollable. She shook and trembled in Weiss' arms, the loud moans of pleasure dying away to soft chants of Weiss' name.

When she could think coherently enough to interpret what she was hearing she was blessed with incessant praise from Weiss.

"I love you. Good kitty. Such a good girl. I'm so proud of you. You did such a good job." Weiss whispered lovingly into her ear.

Finally Ruby was still, and she moaned softly one last time as the warm afterglow spread across her whole body.

Weiss ran both hands across Ruby's heated skin, gently caressing her back and sides while whispering sweet words of love into her ear.

"Was that one worth it?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded against her chest. Not only was the physical sensation of release explosive, but the afterglow combined with Weiss' loving words felt so good. Ruby was sure she could lean against Weiss all night and lose herself in the embrace.

Weiss squeezed her tight. "Such a good girl" she whispered sweetly. "You've been so good. Would you like a reward kitty? You can have anything you'd like."

Ruby nodded lazily. She felt exhausted, but the idea of Weiss continuing to hold and praise her was just too good to pass up.

Weiss kissed her on the cheek. "Perfect. What would you like kitten?" she whispered with warmth.

Ruby only groaned. "Just hold me and touch me," she said. Now that she had been given the release she desired, her only wish was to helf in Weiss' arms.

Again Weiss peppered her with more soft kisses. "I can do that. I have an idea kitty. Hold on just one moment. You've been such a good girl."

Ruby felt Weiss' hands squeeze hers, a warm tingle finding its way through her body. She adored the way Weiss loved her even in her vulnerable moments. She loved being Weiss' kitty because she was spoiled and showered in affection especially when she was submitting.

Weiss fiddled with the cuffs for just a moment before the small chain linking them together came undone. Ruby was free to move her hands, but the cuffs remained as a reminder that she belonged to Weiss right now. "There you are kitty, you've been such a good girl. You can hold onto me now, I promise to keep you safe."

Within a few moments Ruby had already wrapped both arms around Weiss and began squeezing her tight, nuzzling against her and whining for attention. She craved being able to hold Weiss close and show her affection. While having her hands tied excited and aroused her, there was no more fitting reward for her patience than the freedom Weiss had given her.

Weiss smiled as Ruby's arms wrapped around her, and she returned the favor, squeezing Ruby into a tight embrace. She whispered into her ear, "I'll take care of you. Don't worry about a thing, I'm going to make you feel good. If you need anything, just tell me, this is your reward and you can have anything you'd like."

Ruby made a contented noise that sounded something like acknowledgement and rested her head happily against Weiss' chest. She sighed as Weiss began gently rubbing her belly with one hand. Weiss' touches were so warm.

Weiss gradually moved her hand downward until she was gently stroking Ruby's lips as she made subtle noises of pleasure. When she was sure Ruby was warmed up, she circled Ruby's entrance with soft pressure and slowly pushed her middle- and ring finger inside her down to the base. She started by pressing down against Ruby's walls as she thrusted slowly.

Ruby gasp of pleasant surprised faded to a groan as Weiss entered her. The way Weiss pressed down with just the right amount of pressure as she rhythmically thrusted made Ruby feel so full. She grasped at Weiss' back and moaned into her neck.

Weiss tilted Ruby's head up and pressed her lips to the energy to do otherwise, Ruby immediately opened her mouth and allowed Weiss access. Weiss slowly explored Ruby's mouth with her tongue, enjoying the way Ruby's grip on her back varied with the depth of the kiss.

Ruby finally broke off from the kiss with a gasp, stifling another moan as Weiss' sensual thrusting demanded her full attention. She gripped Weiss' back tight and whimpered in delight.

"Such a good girl" Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear. She slowly pulled out of Ruby and flipped her hand around before pushing back in, the new position allowing her to curl her fingers upward. She gently pressed and explored Ruby's tight walls until she felt a ridged texture. She rubbed sensually against it and almost immediately felt Ruby twitch and moan loudly.

"There it is," Weiss cooed. "Does that feel good?"

Ruby nodded furiously, and it only took a few thrusts for her hips to start rocking seemingly against her will.

Weiss recognized Ruby's need, tilting her palm upwards and pressing it against Ruby's clit. Ruby gripped onto her back like a vice, letting an adorable whimper of need escape her lips.

Weiss rocked her hand back and forth, back and forth, alternating between rubbing and brushing her palm against Ruby's nub and stroking the sensitive spot on Ruby's walls. She settled into a rhythm that was matched by Ruby's hips in a few moments. She was so close to Ruby, she couldn't help but let her emotions pour through into the moment.

"I love you," Weiss whispered as she leaned down until her lips were against Ruby's ear. "You mean the world to me. I promise I will always protect you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, my love."

Ruby buried her head into Weiss' neck and moaned in bliss. She got lost in the sensations Weiss gifted her, and in the honest affections of her lover. Her body was hotter than ever as the pleasure continued to climb.

"Weisssss," she moaned lustfully.

"What do you need, kitty?" Weiss whispered with concern.

"Moooore." Ruby pleaded and bucked her hips frantically.

Weiss was lucky she couldn't see her blush at Ruby's shameless expression of need, but she did as she was asked, speeding up the rocking of her hand to an almost wild pace.

Ruby moaned and whimpered, her hips beginning to buck erratically as her finish neared, the rhythm being interrupted occasionally by desperate thrusts.

Weiss tightened her hold on Ruby to keep her secure as she shook and trembled in her arms. She savored every needy moan and call of her name. Every action Ruby took sent the message that she felt safe and secure in Weiss' arms, and that was all she could ask for.

"Weiss I'm getting so cl—close hnnnn oh goddd—" Ruby groaned.

Weiss kissed her softly on the forehead and whispered "You can cum whenever you'd like. I love you, you've been such a good girl. So patient, so good for me. Let it all out kitty."

Ruby let out a few soft grunts and whines as she teetered on the edge before the frantic humping and thrusting finally sent her over. She buried her soft chorus of moans into Weiss' shoulder, shivering as the slowing thrusts milked the last bits of pleasure from her climax.

Once she was sure the last of Ruby's peak was over, she carefully pulled her fingers out and sucked on them loudly. She knew that Ruby couldn't see what she was doing to be embarrassed, but she could hear. Within a few moments Ruby realized what she was doing and blushed bright red.

When she was done cleaning Ruby's delicious arousal from her fingers, she ran her hands gently over her back. "We're all done now, kitty. Just relax and I'll take care of you. You've done such a good job."

Ruby hummed in content as she first felt the collar loosen and the feeling of tightness around her neck disappear. Next came the cuffs, and Ruby hummed happily as Weiss interlocked their fingers and squeezed gently. Finally, after Weiss took a brief detour to peck her on the cheek and lips, she removed the blindfold that obstructed her vision. The first thing she saw was Weiss smiling sweetly at her. Her cyan eyes were soft and filled with warmth, and Ruby couldn't help but connect their lips together and moan into the kiss as Weiss pulled her into a hug.

Weiss was the first to break the kiss to murmur with love into Ruby's ear. "You've been so good for me. It's my turn to do the work now kitty. Let me take care of you."

Ruby rested her weight on Weiss as she slowly peeled off the thigh high stockings that Ruby was wearing while tracing loving patterns over the exposed skin.

"I love you so much Ruby. Is there anything else you need?"

Ruby shook her head and snuggled into the embrace.

Weiss frowned. "I know you want to snuggle, but are you sure you don't want a nice cold glass of water? You were awfully loud and noisy tonight."

Ruby whined, but nodded after a short pause.

Weiss chuckled and smiled. "I'll be right back then. Just one second."

Ruby made a distressed noise and gripped onto Weiss tightly. She could be very needy after their play was over, and having Weiss out of the room was a struggle at the current moment.

Weiss sighed in concern and squeezed Ruby, complete with a gently kiss. "I'll be right back I promise. I'm not going anywhere kitty. I love you."

Ruby's grip stayed tight for a few more moments then loosened. "Just be quick okay?" she mumbled anxiously.

Weiss kissed her softly. "I promise. I'll be back as fast as I can."

Weiss quickly stepped out and poured a glass of water with ice. She walked as fast as she could without spilling the contents into their room.

As soon as she saw Weiss Ruby's face lit up. She bounced anxiously as Weiss set the glass down on the table and she immediately latched onto Weiss and hugged her.

Weiss smiled and wrapped her arms around her. "See? I told you, I'm not going anywhere. Now take a drink for me okay? I feel sorry for your poor throat."

Weiss grabbed the glass a brought it to Ruby's lips, tilting it upwards as Ruby greedily downed the refreshing liquid.

Ruby looked back to Weiss needily as she finished the glass

"I know I know. Time for cuddles now" Weiss responded with amusement. She laid Ruby down and quickly lay next to her, wrapping her arms around her and smiling as Ruby buried her head into Weiss' chest with a happy noise of content. She gently rubbed Ruby's back as Ruby began to purr quietly. She let Ruby silently enjoy the moment she knew she'd been craving for a few minutes before she spoke up.

"I love you. How did you feel about tonight. Did you like being teased as much as you thought you would?" Weiss whispered.

Ruby blushed, responding bashfully. "I liked it. It felt really good at the end."

Weiss nuzzled gently against Ruby's neck. "Mmmm, I liked it a lot too. Is that something you'd like me to do every time?"

Ruby paused a moment to think while Weiss rubbed her back and held her tight. "Maybe just when I ask you to? It does take a lot of energy."

"Of course, kitty" Weiss responded. There was a short pause before Weiss spoke up again, softly this time. "Thank you for trusting me Ruby. Thank you for trusting me with your desires, and with your body. I feel so loved when you put your faith in me."

Ruby squirmed and snuggled closer to Weiss. "That's because I do love you Weiss! Why wouldn't I trust you when you make me feel so good, and you always take such good care of me."

Weiss couldn't help but to kiss Ruby again, threading her fingers through her hair and scratching gently at her kitty ears. Ruby broke off the kiss to purr, her body relaxed against Weiss' as fatigue began to set in.

"We can talk more tomorrow okay? I love you kitty. You can sleep now, I'll be right here for you."

Ruby closed her eyes and smiled, the quiet purrs of content continuing for a few minutes until they faded away to sleep.

When Weiss was sure Ruby was asleep she sighed in relief and snuggled closer to Ruby, the soft breaths of her partner lulling her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The only thing Ruby loved more than falling asleep next to Weiss after their play, was waking up next to hert in the morning. Weiss' arms were secured tightly around her waist, and her body was curled around Ruby's. Ruby closed her eyes in content, listening to the soft breathing of her sleeping girlfriend as her breath brushed across her neck.

On the one hand, she wanted to let Weiss sleep and enjoy the warmth of being held. On the other, she wanted to wake Weiss up to enjoy her affectionate cuddles before she woke up fully. It didn't take long for Ruby to make her decision as she began to squeeze Weiss' hand and stroke her thumb along the back of it.

A few moments later Weiss shifted slightly and groaned. She tangled her legs with Ruby's further and squeezed her while beginning to nudge and nuzzle against her neck. She hadn't fully awakened, so her inhibitions were quelled as she needily snuggled Ruby close.

Ruby grinned and hummed in bliss. "I love you," she whispered, causing Weiss to squeeze her again and mumble unintelligibly. Ruby closed her eyes when Weiss' hands began roaming over her belly, caressing the warm skin carefully before moving onto tracing her fingers up and down Ruby's side.

Ruby shivered in delight and wasn't able to stop the purr that rumbled up in her throat. The way Weiss touched and held her made her feel so special and wanted. She hoped that she made Weiss feel wanted too.

She could tell Weiss was waking up when her hands stopped being touchy and needy, and instead returned to Ruby's waist to secure her. Not that this meant Weiss was done cuddling, in fact she was hoping that it was just the beginning, but her affection had a certain impulsiveness to it when Weiss was sleepy that Ruby adored.

"I love you," Weiss murmured softly as she tightened her grip around Ruby. She was so warm and soft. She wished she could hold her tight and protect her forever.

"I love you too," Ruby responded with a giggle. "You're adorable when you're sleepy"

Weiss' face flushed a bit. "Hush, love. Need I remind you that you have a soft, sensitive neck that I could nibble on whenever I want?"

"Is that a warning or a challenge?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

Weiss left a gentle kiss on her neck. "I'll leave that up to you."

Ruby debated letting Weiss mark her neck up and down, especially when she knew where that path led, but at the moment she liked the idea of snuggling against Weiss' chest more. She shifted until Weiss' grip loosened and she turned around to bury her face against Weiss.

Weiss smiled and rubbed the small of Ruby's back. "Want me to rub your ears?" she whispered with warmth.

Ruby nodded happily, beginning to purr as Weiss stroked the bottom of her fuzzy ears. Ruby's thoughts drifted to all of the love Weiss gave her. She was always so generous with the pleasure, attention, and affection she gave Ruby. While she knew that Weiss understood the feelings were reciprocal, Ruby couldn't help but feel like she hadn't gotten the chance to show it recently.

"Hey Weissy? Can I ask you a question?"

Weiss hummed affectionately in acknoledgement

"Can I get a turn to touch you? I mean, I love it when you play with me, and tease me, and…everything else, but I want to make you feel good too!" Ruby said as she looked up i.

Weiss stared into Ruby's eyes for a moment before smiling. "Aww, Ruby. Making you feel good is plenty for me. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Ruby huffed. "No, you don't get it. I don't want to touch you because I feel obligated, I want to touch you because I want to show you I love you. Besides, it's not fair that I'm the only one who gets teased," she said with a pout.

Weiss stared at her, raising her eyebrows a bit. "You really want to?" and when Ruby nodded in response "Right now?"

Ruby blushed a bit. "If you'd like."

Weiss leaned down and brushed their noses together. "Honey, I'd love to. How about starting with a kiss?"

Ruby smiled gleefully and pressed her lips to Weiss'. She moaned as Ruby threaded her fingers through her hair and stroked it softly. Especially with Ruby so stressed over finals and studying, Weiss had been too concerned with making sure she gave her plenty of love and attention during their private moments that she forgot Ruby needed to express herself too.

Ruby broke off from the and nuzzled into Weiss' neck. "I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too, kitten, I'm sorry, I got so lost in how good it felt to take care of you that I forgot that you might want to take care of me too."

"It's okay. I really do love everything you to for me, and everything you do to me. You make me feel so safe and loved, I just need a chance to make you feel the same," Ruby confessed.

"Then stop babbling and kiss me, you dork. I want you." Weiss told her with a smile.

She didn't have to be told twice, pushing her lips against Weiss' and running her fingers through her silky hair. Ruby timidly ran her tongue over Weiss' lips and was quickly given access.

Weiss moaned as Ruby's tongue slowly explored her mouth. When Weiss let her guide the kiss, it was so tender that she thought she might melt. She cupped Ruby's cheek and pressed against her eagerly to deepen the kiss.

Ruby's hands tentatively explored Weiss' skin. While one hand stroked Weiss' hair, the other rubbed her back before she traced a fingernail across her side which caused her to shiver and moan.

Ruby broke off the kiss and rolled over on top of Weiss, staring into her icy blue eyes. Ruby didn't usually prefer to take the lead, but this position allowed her to see and touch all of Weiss. Weiss intertwined her fingers with Ruby's, giving her a sign of approval. Ruby leaned down and gave her a tender kiss of assurance as her hands trailed down her sides.

Weiss tried to steady her heavy breathing. Ruby's touches felt electric against her skin, making her jump and twitch. She felt the same vulnerability that Ruby usually trusted her with, and she let herself relax in Ruby's safety.

Ruby ran her hands up and down Weiss' arms and across her belly as she nipped and kissed at her collar. She couldn't stop touching her, and the feeling of Weiss' muscle tone sparked warmth between her legs. "Mmm, you're so hot." She moaned against her neck as her thumb brushed back and forth against a sensitive spot on Weiss' navel. "I want to go down on you Weiss. I want to make you feel good. I want to taste you and feel your thighs gripped against my head."

Weiss groaned as the image of Ruby's head between her legs made her clit throb. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

Ruby smiled and giggled, peppering kisses down her neck. "Sexy enough that I can get in your pants?"

"Sexy enough that you can do whatever you want," Weiss said.

Ruby began laying kisses sensually down her body. She started at her neck, her hands gripping at Weiss' waist as she trailed down to her collar. She stopped at her chest, taking a stiff nipple between her lips, running her tongue across it and gently sucking. Weiss' chest had always been a source of insecurity for her. She was raised in a traditional family, and she was treated as a potential bargaining tool for her father's political whims. Her beauty was the main selling point to suitors, and her breast size had been considered insufficient by the men who viewed her as little more than a plastic doll. Ruby had worked hard to slowly wipe away that insecurity, and she happily gave her chest attention whenever she was given the chance. Weiss whimpered her name and arched her back as Ruby licked and sucked. Ruby always had a sense for how to make her feel valued, and the way she was eager in every action was certainly doing the trick. Weiss gripped Ruby's hair, whining as attempted to tug her further down.

Ruby knew Weiss' chest was sensitive, and she was tempted to keep giving it attention, but Weiss was also impatient and she wanted to enjoy the rest of her before she was forced between her legs. She was distracted briefly by Weiss' abs on her trip down her body, kissing and burying her face into the toned skin despite Weiss' whines. When she reached her waistline, Weiss was needy, her skin hot to the touch as her hands threaded through Ruby's hair. Ruby kissed the sensitive mound above her folds, dragging out the anticipation just a bit longer.

She looked into Weiss' eyes as she pressed her tongue against her clit and lapped at it slowly. Weiss' head fell against the bed and she moaned, massaging Ruby's scalp in encouragement. Ruby teased the swollen nub for a few moments before exploring the rest of Weiss' heat. She ran her tongue across Weiss' lips until her tongue was coated in arousal. The taste wasn't nearly as pleasant as was the proof of Weiss' enjoyment and pleasure from Ruby's touches.

Weiss moaned Ruby's name and pushed her head against herself. She loved how excited Ruby seemed as she gave love to all of Weiss' sensitive spots. The feeling of being desired by her girlfriend was almost as good as the physical sensations Ruby was gifting her. She rocked her hips when Ruby finally stop teasing and began sucking at her clit. Instinctively her legs closed around Ruby's head and she moaned loudly as Ruby's tongue swiped back and forth while she sucked on her bud.

Ruby hummed in delight which caused Weiss' grip to tighten. Weiss' genuine reactions of pleasure only encouraged Ruby to look for more ways to draw them out. They were a sign that Weiss trusted her enough to let go and focus on the pleasure. Her fingers ran up and down the outside of Weiss' thighs in excitement. Her thighs were so soft, and when she squeezed them, Weiss made noises begging for more. Her moans rose in pitch and slowly sped up as the attention to her clit became too much. Ruby could tell she was close when her legs started trembling, and she kept gently sucking as she felt her begin to tense. Finally Weiss cried out, moaning Ruby's name and gripping her hair tightly as she reached her peak. Ruby felt her clit pulse and twitch as she slowly circled the nub with her tongue to draw out the pleasure.

When her climax faded, Weiss relaxed and she sighed as the hot pleasure was replaced with warmth and content. Ruby spent time slowly kissing the inside of Weiss' thighs now that the heat of the moment had died down. Weiss' body was irresistible to her, top to bottom. When she was done covering her legs in kisses and light love marks, she crawled back up the bed to meet Weiss' gaze.

"I love you," Weiss whispered, finding Ruby's hand and gripping it gently.

"You mean so much to me," Ruby whispered back.

Weiss leaned up and kissed her, and Ruby felt warm tingles up and down her spine. Weiss wrapped her arm around Ruby's back, letting her lose herself in the kiss for one more moment before she flipped them around in an instant, pinning Ruby's wrists above her.

"You thought I was just going to let you get away with being on top?" Weiss teased.

Ruby pretended to be coy, turning her head to the side with a blush. "Oh no! What are you going to do with me?"

"I guess I'll just have to kiss you to death," Weiss said while laughing. She pressed her lips to Ruby's and explored her mouth, enjoying the soft moans of content below her.

Ruby felt a familiar heat between her legs as Weiss deepened their kiss. The warmth and weight of Weiss on top of her reminded her that she never received proper relief.

Ruby leaned up as the kiss continued, Weiss embraced her, rubbing the small of her back as she wrapped her legs around Weiss' waist. Weiss' free hand began idly rubbing her belly, and Ruby couldn't stop herself from rocking her hips. Weiss took the hint, moving her hand down and cupping Ruby's folds.

Weiss broke off from the kiss and nipped at Ruby's earlobe. "You're already so wet. Do I really turn you on that much?" she whispered and blew a warm breath against Ruby's ear.

Ruby whimpered and nodded against Weiss' shoulder, rolling her hips relentlessly.

"Let me take care of that then," Weiss whispered, teasing her entrance briefly before sliding two fingers in down to the base. She rubbed against Ruby's sensitive walls and Ruby's hips matched Weiss' thrusts, greedily accepting her fingers.

Ruby buried her moans against Weiss' skin. Her fingers made her feel so full. Pleasuring Weiss had made her so needy, and she ached for more of Weiss' touch.

"Weisss," Ruby whined as Weiss slid her fingers out and put pressure against her clit. She nipped and sucked at Ruby's jaw as she played with the swollen nub. Gently stroking it made Ruby twitch and whimper, and pressing against it caused her to rock her hips and moan loudly. When she felt her begin to tense and tremble, she pushed her fingers back inside and began thrusting again.

Ruby whined as Weiss abandoned her clit. Even the gentle stroking and pressing was enough to put her against the edge, but Weiss' fingers filling her up made her feel so close to her. "Stop teasing," she whined.

"You need it that bad?" Weiss asked. She loved having Ruby wrapped around her finger.

"Yes! Please!" Ruby moaned, her hips still searching for more stimulation.

"Of course, kitten." She tilted her palm to rock against Ruby's clit as she began to rub the sweet spot along her walls.

Ruby cried out in relief, pushing to the edge after only a few moments of proper attention. "Weiss," she whined softly. "So close."

Weiss exhaled warmly against her ear. "I love you, kitty. I want to make you cum."

That was the last nudge Ruby needed. Her breathing sped up as she finally reached climax, moaning through clenched teeth into Weiss' ear. Every thrust sent a new rush of pleasure up her body, her walls clenching around Weiss' fingers.

Weiss gradually slowed as Ruby's peak faded, and she transitioned to softly kissing her cheek and neck. She slowly slid her fingers out of Ruby's heat and made a display of sucking her slick off of them. Ruby buried her bright red blush in Weiss' shoulder, making her chuckle. "You taste good too," she whispered.

Weiss gently laid Ruby down and collapsed next to her, quickly pulling her into a tight embrace. "I love you so much," she whispered.

Ruby grasped Weiss' hand and squeezed it. "I love you too."

"Thank you…for everything today. When you touch me, you make me feel so attractive and desired. You make me so happy."

"Then maybe you should let me touch you more often, especially when I'm wearing the collar that makes me yours," Ruby said. She wanted to make Weiss feel as special and cared for as Weiss made her feel.

"I promise I will. You mean so much to me"

Ruby felt Weiss' breathing slow as she nuzzled against her neck. "Are we really going back to sleep?" She asked.

Weiss squeezed her gently. "I don't see you complaining."

Ruby smiled and closed her eyes, letting her partner's warm embrace relax her into sleep.


End file.
